<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little chance, you bet I'm in by sandpapersnowman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793203">a little chance, you bet I'm in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman'>sandpapersnowman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kick-Ass (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day sucks. It <i>always</i> sucks.</p><p>Every year, Dave tries to slip a confession and something cute into a girl's locker and he's never gone through with it. Chris's mom gets him a box of chocolates like he's an embarrassing middle schooler whose mom is still his <i>Valentine</i>.</p><p>Dave Lizewski and Chris D'Amico do not, generally, look forward to Valentine's Day. Kick-Ass and Red Mist, with their legions of beloved fans, are probably supposed to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris D'Amico | Red Mist&amp;Dave Lizewski | Kick-Ass, Chris D'Amico | Red Mist/Dave Lizewski | Kick-Ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little chance, you bet I'm in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from phoenix's <a href="https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/loveforgranted.html">Love For Granted</a>!</p><p>i intended to post this ON valentines day or a little before but things ended up being hectic sooo. Late Valentines Boys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine's Day sucks. It <i>always</i> sucks. </p><p>Every year, Dave tries to slip a confession and something cute into a girl's locker — either whichever sweetheart he's been pining after this semester, or a girl he doesn't know as a dare from Todd and Marty, or both — and he's never gone through with it. From 5th grade to now, as a junior, he can name one girl a year he's prepared a card and a little teddy bear or plush heart or something for, and not one has ever left the shameful quarantine of his backpack. The chocolates will be snacked on over a bad movie, and the non-edible part of his aborted confession used to go to Todd's little sister but more recently goes to Marty's divorced, single mom.</p><p>(The things going to Todd's sister Tara was cute when they were 10 and she was 7, but now they're 17 and she's 14 and she's realized her brother and his friends are all kind of lame now that they go to the same school. Dave always offers the 'I Ruff You' puppy or 'U R PURRfect!' kitten to her anyway, in case she <i>does</i> want it, but she hasn’t taken it in a couple years.)</p><p>(Even if she <i>does</i> still steal chocolates when Valentine's Movie Night gets hosted at Todd's.)</p><p>Chris, on the other hand, would rather die than confront his feelings about anyone. Besides being unspokenly out of the closet, by way of never confirming or denying anything to anyone, he'd just rather not interact with people in the first place. Maybe when he's out of high school and can actually choose to meet people with similar interests, he'll put the effort in, but until then he's just fine with suffering through school, playing video games, reading, sleeping, and repeat.</p><p>Chris's mom gets him a box of chocolates every year like he's an embarrassing middle schooler whose mom is still his <i>Valentine</i>. </p><p>Nobody's ever expressed romantic intent toward him the other 364 days of the year, and the extent of his Valentine's woo-ery was a fake card in his locker in 7th grade calling him some slurs and inviting him to suck his own ass. It was somewhere around then he'd given up on trying to be normal and make friends like a regular person, and finally taken his dad up on his offer to keep a bodyguard with him.</p><p>No more locker notes and no more bullies, at least, but the bubble between him and his peers just got bigger.</p><p>Dave Lizewski and Chris D'Amico do not, generally, look forward to Valentine's Day.</p><p>Kick-Ass and Red Mist, with their legions of beloved fans and, just, <i>all the women</i> begging them to make babies or something, are probably supposed to.</p><p>"Do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Kick-Ass asks. They're parked a block or two from where New York starts getting rough, listening to the police scanner, and he suddenly realizes it’s going to fall on one of their usual patrol days. "Or, like, do you want to patrol then?"</p><p>Chris stiffens in the driver's seat. He <i>should</i> have plans, shouldn't he? He's supposed to be cool.</p><p>"Don't know yet," Red Mist lies. "Might just go out and let the people get in line, know what I mean?"</p><p>"Right, I forget you're a <i>playboy</i>," Dave snorts. This is not the first time Chris has lied about his many alleged exploits, and he still doesn't know if Dave has ever believed him. "I usually do a movie night with my other very single nerdy friends," Dave admits. "Just, like, watch some bad drama with boobs in it and eat chocolate."</p><p>"Fun tradition," Chris says, wishing he had been honest about doing nothing. </p><p>"Yeah," Dave agrees. "We usually do it the day after, if you did wanna patrol on the 14th, but it sounds like you've got plans already," he teases.</p><p>"No," Chris blurts out too fast. "Nothing, like, concrete. Obviously. I'm down for patrolling."</p><p>Dave beams, apparently pleased by the thought of waiting around for small crimes to happen instead of literally anything else for Valentine's Day.</p><p>"Cool. It's a date," Dave jokes.</p><p>It's definitely a joke. Totally. Chris knows Kick-Ass is just kidding around.</p><p>...<i>Why</i> is his heart beating so fast?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm also <a href="http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3land/">sandpapersnowman on tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>